Las dificultades del amor entre hombres
by Anna Kuouyama Asakura
Summary: Estos son los problemas de dos homosexuales que se man pero temen ir por el camino equivocado. Vean las deciciones que toma Shuichi


Gravitation.  
  
"Las dificultades del amor entre hombres"  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-Que? - Fingí frialdad... igual que siempre.  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-Habla rápido y espero que esta vez no me hagas perder el tiempo. - él estaba a mis espaldas y desde ese lugar me dió la noticia.  
  
-Han... decidido que Bad Luck se valla a New York y yo... me voy a ir con ellos!.  
  
Creo que por tercera vez en mi vida me he quedado sin habla.  
  
-Por eso... -Comenzó a tocarme por debajo de la camisa y a besarme el cuello como él... solo él lo hace. Yo solo me limité a dejarme acariciar. Sentí lágrimas caer sobre mi cuerpo.  
  
-No quiero... que te vallas. - creo que mis palabras lo estremecieron, no lo culpo jamás había actuado así, me abrazó aún con más fuerza y empezó a quitarme la camisa mientras acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, luego se me puso en frente.  
  
-Te voy a hacer el amor... ya que hoy será nuestra ultima noche juntos... -lo dijo tan seguro que creo que fue la primera vez que no me atreví a negarme. - Vamos a la cama! - y sin más me dirigió a la habitación, una vez allí me arrojó a la cama y me comenzó a besar nuevamente, pero ahora era más profundo y apasionado. Me miró como rogandome que le repondiera, y lo hice comenzé a besarlo y a quitarle la ropa mientras lo tocaba, derrepente tube la necesidad de sentir su hombría, quice lamerlo, quice que fuera mio, pero algo me detubo.  
  
-No, hoy quiero ser yo el que te posea -así comenzó a quitarme el pantalón y lo que me quedaba de ropa mientras me lamia el vientre. Comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a mi miembro y empezar a lamerlo, me hizo gemir, no podia fingir que sus hermosos labios no me provocaban placer, me distrage tanto que casi me mata cuando me penetró de golpe. Me hizo comprender su dolor, bueno... después de todo... esa sería nuestra ultima noche juntos en mucho tiempo... ó quizás en nuestras vidas, pensar en eso me estremecia... y lo que es más, me dolia... tanto, que sin darme cuenta tome a Shu-chan y lo abraze, lo presioné contra mí lo más que pude.  
  
-Cada vez que hagas el amor... recuerda quien te quitó la virginidad.  
  
Al otro día cuando desperté note que su calida piel ya no estaba a mi lado, me levante rápidamente y sin vestirme lo fuí a buscar por toda la casa, me sentí aliviado cuando lo vi en la cocina.  
  
-El vuelo sale a las 10:30 A.M. -ví la hora y eran las 9:15 sus maletas ya estaban listas.  
  
-En verdad quieres alejarte de mí!?  
  
-No es eso, yo te quiero, de no ser así no hubiese vuelto a despedirme de tí ¿no?, es verdad te estoy haciendo daño si no te dejo ahora te hundire. Es mejor dejarte en paz de una buena vez - tenia una sonrisa melancolica.  
  
-Por qué? por qué ahora? después de tanto tiempo, ¿tubiste que esperar a que yo me enamorara de tí maldito bastardo?. No eras tú el que no podia vivir sin mi? por que me buscabas entonces cuando trataba de olvidarte?.  
  
-Haz empeorado, tu doctora cada vez te receta calmantes más fuertes ¿no es así?. No quieras ser el duro, Yuki - Me acerque a él y comence a besarlo, él repondió pero no del modo que yo esperaba, luego cortó el beso - Me tengo que ir!...  
  
-Te voy a dejar!...?  
  
-No te preocupes.  
  
-Quiero hacerlo.  
  
-Esta bien, pero tengo que pasar por Hiroshi y Fujisaki al estudio, podrás dejarme ahí.  
  
-Vamos - salió por ultima vez de aquella casa dejando un vacío enorme.  
  
---En el estudio---  
  
-La!....... ri!....... ho! - El más desganado y triste que he escuchado en mi vida.  
  
-Shuichi... ya debemos ir... te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Ya debemos irnos son las 9:45.  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-Que? - Fingí frialdad... igual que siempre.  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-Habla rápido y espero que esta vez no me hagas perder el tiempo. - él estaba a mis espaldas y desde ese lugar me dio la noticia.  
  
-Han... decidido que Bad Luck se valla a New York y yo... me voy a ir con ellos!.  
  
Creo que por tercera vez en mi vida me he quedado sin habla.  
  
-Por eso... -Comenzó a tocarme por debajo de la camisa y a besarme el cuello como él... solo él lo hace. Yo solo me limité a dejarme acariciar. Sentí lágrimas caer sobre mi cuerpo.  
  
-No quiero... que te vallas. - creo que mis palabras lo estremecieron, no lo culpo jamás había actuado así, me abrazó aún con más fuerza y empezó a quitarme la camisa mientras acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, luego se me puso enfrente.  
  
-Te voy a hacer el amor... ya que hoy será nuestra ultima noche juntos... -lo dijo tan seguro que creo que fue la primera vez que no me atreví a negarme. - Vamos a la cama! - y sin más me dirigió a la habitación, una vez allí me arrojó a la cama y me comenzó a besar nuevamente, pero ahora era más profundo y apasionado. Me miró como rogándome que le respondiera, y lo hice comencé a besarlo y a quitarle la ropa mientras lo tocaba, de repente tuve la necesidad de sentir su hombría, quise lamerlo, quise que fuera mío, pero algo me detuvo.  
  
-No, hoy quiero ser yo el que te posea -así comenzó a quitarme el pantalón y lo que me quedaba de ropa mientras me lamía el vientre. Comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a mi miembro y empezar a lamerlo, me hizo gemir, no podía fingir que sus hermosos labios no me provocaban placer, me distraje tanto que casi me mata cuando me penetró de golpe. Me hizo comprender su dolor, bueno... después de todo... esa sería nuestra ultima noche juntos en mucho tiempo... ó quizás en nuestras vidas, pensar en eso me estremecía... y lo que es más, me dolía... tanto, que sin darme cuenta tome a Shu-chan y lo abrasé, lo presioné contra mí lo más que pude.  
  
-Cada vez que hagas el amor... recuerda quien te quitó la virginidad.  
  
Al otro día cuando desperté note que su cálida piel ya no estaba a mi lado, me levante rápidamente y sin vestirme lo fui a buscar por toda la casa, me sentí aliviado cuando lo vi en la cocina.  
  
-El vuelo sale a las 10:30 A.M. -vi la hora y eran las 9:15 sus maletas ya estaban listas.  
  
-En verdad quieres alejarte de mí!?  
  
-No es eso, yo te quiero, de no ser así no hubiese vuelto a despedirme de ti ¿no?, es verdad te estoy haciendo daño si no te dejo ahora te hundiré. Es mejor dejarte en paz de una buena vez - tenia una sonrisa melancólica.  
  
-Por qué? Por qué ahora? después de tanto tiempo, ¿tuviste que esperar a que yo me enamorara de ti maldito bastardo?. No eras tú el que no podía vivir sin mí? Por que me buscabas entonces cuando trataba de olvidarte?.  
  
-Haz empeorado, tu doctora cada vez te receta calmantes más fuertes ¿no es así?. No quieras ser el duro, Yuki - Me acerque a él y comencé a besarlo, él respondió pero no del modo que yo esperaba, luego cortó el beso - Me tengo que ir!...  
  
-Te voy a dejar!...?  
  
-No te preocupes.  
  
-Quiero hacerlo.  
  
-Esta bien, pero tengo que pasar por Hiroshi y Fujisaki al estudio, podrás dejarme ahí.  
  
-Vamos - salió por ultima vez de aquella casa dejando un vacío enorme.  
  
---En el estudio---  
  
-La!....... ri!....... Ho! - El más desganado y triste que he escuchado en mi vida.  
  
-Shuichi... ya debemos ir... te encuentras bien?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Ya debemos irnos son las 9:45.  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
-Yo los llevo - dije sin pensarlo dos veces, tenia el presentimiento que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo y no iba a perderme la oportunidad de contemplarlo por ultima vez.  
  
En el camino no se dijo una palabra.  
  
En el aeropuerto estaba Tohma y K esperándolos, me di cuenta de que el primero tenia algo que ver con todo esto.  
  
-Bueno creo que es hora de irme - irrumpió Shuichi - lo siento- lo bese por un largo instante sin importarme que la gente presente se nos quedara viendo, pero él rompió el ultimo beso - Adiós.  
  
-Cuándo volveré a verte?? -Reaccione y me corregí - Volverás?  
  
-Yo... No pienso volver, gommen nasai, sayonara.  
  
-Adiós - no sé como le respondí.  
  
Mientras se alejaban logré escuchar lo ultimo que dijeron:  
  
-"¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?" - Era la voz de K preocupado por Shu- chan.  
  
-"Si, porque... porque yo... lo amo" - y así Shuichi siguió caminando hacia esa puerta, hacia esa luz tan blanca y oscura a la vez, tan cálida y desgarradora.  
  
-Pero... Aún no está todo dicho. - Saqué mi celular y marque el número de Shuichi.  
  
-"Sí?"  
  
-Te amo... Shuichi. - Sé que se quedo impactado, solo sentí el golpe del teléfono al caer, luego lo ví desde lejos mirándome, lo ultimo que hizo fue tomar el teléfono y decirme:  
  
-"Yo también te amo, Yuki" - Y luego colgó, volteó y siguió su camino frío y desgarrador, me limite a soltar lágrimas y susurrar por ultima vez:  
  
-"Te amo!"  
  
~~Fin~~  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es primera vez que escribo un fic de una sola vez hay algunas partes que cambie ya que me llego la inspiración con las canciones de Pierrot, bueno sé que me quieren fusilar pero que más da, os aviso que no tiene continuación ^^'. 


End file.
